mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Meteor Smash
A Meteor Smash is an attack in in the Super Smash Bros. series and Super Smash Flash series that sends an enemy straight down at high speeds. It can be Meteor canceled easily in most cases. If not, then it is a Spike. In Super Smash Flash It was very difficult to perform a Meteor Smash in Super Smash Flash as the physics were very different to official Super Smash Bros. games. With good timing, most of the down tilt and down aerial attacks could be performed as a meteor smash but very rarely. In Super Smash Flash 2 The physics of Super Smash Flash 2 were changed to make them similar to the Super Smash Bros. games, Meteor Smashes are easily to perform on this game but sill required good timing to perform it correctly, prior the release of the latest demos, some characters had attacks with Meteor Smash propeties, particularly their fair or dair, however, this were removed to make the game work corrcetly and don't over use a character. Examples of the Meteor Smashes include: Ichigo *''Ichigo has the most meteor smashes in the game.'' *'Crescent Moon Decapitation' - If an opponent is in contact with Ichigo at the beginning or end of the move (when he stalls and where he reappears), he or she is sent downwards at an angle. This move does cause helplessness when used in the air, so the move should be used to recover back to the stage. *'Down Aerial' - Ichigo swipes his blade downward, and anyone that hits the arc or edge of the blade gets sent downward very quickly. However, if the wrong part of the attack hits (for example, the blade or the lower part of Ichigo's body), the opponent gets sent upwards. It is the strongest Meteor Smash (even at 0%) in the game. *'Down Swipe' - Ichigo thrusts his blade horizontally underneath himself and falls quickly. This move will powerfully meteor smash anyone underneath him, but it will leave Ichigo unable to recover because he will still be in the move's animation until he touches the ground (although the move does not cause helplessness) and will make him self-destruct if the move is done offstage. *'Bankai Ichigos Forward Aerial - Ichigo swipes his blade vertically forward in front of him. Anyone hit by the blade is sent downwards at an angle in front of Bankai Ichigo. Kirby *'Down Aerial '- Kirby spins horizontally and drills his feet quickly. It is much stronger at high percentages. *'Final Cutter'- Compared to this move in the SSB games, the Final Cutter sends opponents downward quickly, regardless of damage. Mario *'Forward Aerial''' - Swings his fist in front of him downwards. Anyone hit by his fist will be sent downwards. It is a weak meteor smash, depending on the damage of the opponent. The move is hard to execute as it must be timed properly. Mega Man *'Down Aerial' - Mega Man bends over, making the top of his head visible. He extends his arms outward, sending a powerful shock wave under him. Anyone in contact with him or directly under him is sent downwards at a very fast speed and cannot jump or recover until the hitstun wears off, making this the strongest spike (at 0%, also) in the game. Category:Techniques